Autumn Rain
by FujiAppleQueen
Summary: Megumi never could have predicted that her terrible day would end so well, thanks to the kindness from a certain Aldini boy. Isami x Megumi. Fluff. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello reader! After browsing some SnS fanart (SouTaku primarily .), I spotted some Isami/Megumi annnnnd the plot bunnies spawned. Please let me know if there are any inconsistencies/OOCness! Enjoy :3**

Megumi peered out from the window of her classroom, clutching her precious charm to her chest. Dark grey clouds loomed over the school, showering the campus with heavy raindrops. She watched a young man run by, protected only by the leather book bag held above his head. Megumi sighed. Of all the days she loses her one of her treasured belongings, it had to be during the biggest storm of the fall.

Emerging from the classroom, Megumi opened up her umbrella with a gentle pop. The cool winds swept across her face and sent her braids fluttering. The moment she stepped out into the rain, she could hear the rapid pitter-patter of droplets against the umbrella's slick fabric.

As a girl who came from a port city, wind and water didn't typically bother her. However, the weather seemed to pair well with her stressful day. All at once, her attention had to be spread across several exams, two class projects and a few club activities she had forgotten about. It had gotten so bad that she absentmindedly left her mother's good luck charm in the kitchen of her morning class. Finding and retrieving the charm had been her only simple task of the day.

All she wanted to do was return to her room, take a hot bath and a have a nice cup of tea. In order to do that, she, unfortunately, had to trek across the enormous campus while walking against the howling wind and unrelenting rain. The silver handle of her umbrella trembled violently until –

Fwoosh!

Her once portable shield from the rain now became a mangled mess of aluminum and cloth. With a panicked cry, Megumi frantically searched for shelter. Immediately, she spotted a wooden bench underneath a crowd of trees. She made a quick dash to the bench and whined to herself. _'What a terrible day this has been!'_

Surprisingly, the branches did a decent job at keeping the young girl dry. She dropped her ruined umbrella into the nearby wastebasket, sighed dejectedly and turned her gaze to the sky. _'The rain's not going to let up anytime soon'_ she thought, her brows furrowed. _'What should I do? Should I call someone from the dorms to come get me? Oh, but I'd hate to be a nuisance…'_ She pressed her fist to her lips, tears of frustrations pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Megumi-chan?"

A soft voice called to her, pulling her out of her jumble of thoughts. Isami Aldini stood a couple feet away from her, a gray trench coat wrapped around his slim frame.

"Isami-kun?" Megumi asked, puzzled that anyone else would be out in the middle of a raging storm.

"Megumi, what are you doing out here?" He rushed to her side, immediately covering her with his umbrella.

"I-I was on my way back to the dorms and um…" She looked over to the trash bin. Isami followed her gaze, pressing his eyebrows together.

"C'mon, I'll walk you back." Megumi sat upright, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Eh?! N-no, It's okay! I-I can get back on my own!" She held up her hands as if she could physically deflect his offer.

Isami chuckled. "I insist. I'm done with my classes, so I have some time."

He smiled his classic, friendly smile, the one he wore whenever he wanted to show that there was nothing to worry about. It calmed Megumi's nerves and, for reasons she didn't understand, briefly set her heart fluttering. With a timid nod, she gathered her things and joined Isami's side

* * *

Megumi attempted to take up the least amount of space as possible, keeping her eyes on the ground. The umbrella was definitely not made to shield two people. On occasion, the pair would bump shoulders, eliciting an apology from Megumi and a kind smile from Isami.

A knot began to form in her chest, growing tighter each time she looked up at her classmate. She never really shared such intimate space with a boy before, save the accidental run-ins in the kitchens. Her fingers squeezed her book bag anxiously, wishing the journey home would end soon. Isami fixed his gaze ahead of him, but could still feel the nervousness radiating from the young girl.

"So, how are you classes going?" he asked casually, giving her a side glance.

"M-my classes?" she parroted, looking up at him. Was he always this tall? "They're um, they're fine. I mean, there are some challenging –sorry!- um challenging teachers this year…" Who was she kidding? Her last period instructor was the dragon lady from hell! Megumi involuntarily shuddered at the image of Ms. Takamura and her menacing aura.

"Mmm," Isami replied. "I'm sure you'll do well though." He gave her another reassuring smile.

A small wave of heat rushed over Megumi's face. "E-eh? Ah…I-I hope so…" She pressed her palm to her cheek. Why was she getting so warm?

Another period of silence fell between them. This time, Megumi was the first to speak up.

"How's your brother?" she asked, curious. The Aldini twins were rarely seen apart.

"Hm? Nii-san's doing well. He's just caught up in another one of his 'I'll defeat Yukihara' moods. So, I left him." The way he dismissively mentioned how he ditched his brother bewildered Megumi. Nevertheless, a small laugh escaped her lips as she found the whole Isami-ditching-Takumi idea a bit humorous. Isami grinned, glad to finally see her smile.

* * *

Conversation continued to flow as they chatted about summer vacations, school stress, homesickness and anything else they might have in common (which was actually a lot). Megumi found it so easy to talk to him. Perhaps it was that sense of tranquility that constantly surrounded him. Perhaps it was the easy-going look in his eyes as he attentively listened to her speak. Perhaps it was the warm feeling in her chest that bubbled up every time he smiled at her.

Megumi carried on particularly about her hometown and the people there. She dominated the conversation with ease, the coil in her chest unraveling (only to tighten up again when their eyes met). Eventually, she was so engrossed with her story that she began to disregard her surroundings.

"So then, my uncle reeled in this huge-"

"Watch out!"

In a sudden, swift motion, Megumi felt herself being pulled away toward the center of the pathway. Stiffly, she allowed herself to be dragged sideways, surprised and confused. She felt herself pinned to Isami's side, his arm around her shoulders.

He smelt like _spices_.

Color sprang into her cheeks as she instinctively turned away from him. She could feel her heart hammering away in her chest. When did she start feeling this way? She peered at the Italian boy to see if he noticed her erratic behavior. Fortunately, Isami seemed more concerned about the giant puddle of water Megumi almost stepped into.

"Are you okay?" he asked, releasing her. He seemed unfazed by the whole interaction.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thank you," she replied meekly. A period of silence followed. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. Her old, familiar feelings of anxiety returned, but this time it wasn't from stage fright.

' _Calm down, Megumi, calm down. H-he was just trying to help, that's all._ ' Bravely, she stole a glance his way. His handsome profile, especially against the backdrop of the rain, caused her face to burn even hotter.

"Ah, the dorm's just ahead," Isami said, his voice still just as calm as ever.

Megumi fought the urge to sprint through the rain, bury herself in her duvet and hide away from whatever she was feeling. Of course, she knew that would be impossible.

Despite her feeble protests, Isami walked Megumi to the door, just like any gentleman would. His eyes momentarily flickered to the window and spotted a pair of giggling girls peering at them from behind the curtains.

"Thanks again, Isami-kun," Megumi mumbled.

"It was my pleasure," he whispered, smiling shyly. His words made her heart jump. Finally, she met his eyes, those clear, cerulean eyes. Her breath hitched.

"Good night!" she squeaked as she scrambled into the building. She shut the door with more force than she intended and immediately hoped that Isami didn't think unwell of her. Shutting her eyes, she fell back against the solid wood door, her hand pressed against her chest. Her mind was swimming with thoughts of Isami, a boy she never really thought twice about. A boy who, kindly and unselfishly, escorted her home. A boy who sent her heart in overdrive.

"Ne, ne I think she's smiling~!"

Megumi opened her eyes and saw Ryoko and Yuuki before her, grinning like fools. She blinked.

"W-what?"

* * *

BONUS SCENE!

* * *

It only took a few days for the storm to pass, a few white clouds lingering in the sky. Many students took advantage of the sunny weather, having their lunches outside once more. The Aldini brothers included.

"It's ok, we'll be right here when you get back!" Ryoko chirped, trying to hide her excitement.

"Yeah, it'll be quick, right?" Yuuki added with a cheeky grin on her face.

Megumi stared at her dorm mates, a thermos in her trembling hands. On a picnic bench only a few feet away sat Isami, casually chatting away with his brother. The blue-haired girl swallowed a lump in her throat. She gripped the canister with her fingers, feeling the warmth of the contents inside.

' _Here we go.'_ She had no idea how the girls talked her into this. Awkwardly, she stepped toward Isami table, sweating bullets along the way.

"I-Isami-kun?"

The younger Aldini turn away from his conversation with his brother to face her. His face lit up and a smile graced his lips upon recognition.

"Megumi-chan! How are you?"

"Ah-ah…" She struggled to find the simplest of words, her eyes darting back and forth. "Th-thank you for um, the other day…I um,…Imadeyoutea!"

She shoved the thermos in his direction, bowing at the same time. Isami looked just as surprised as Takumi, blinking at the sudden gesture of gratitude.

"Mm, is this the tea you were talking about? The one your mother likes to make?" Isami asked, taking the canister from her quivering fingers. Megumi rose up from her bow, her eyes lit up with happiness. _'He remembered.'_

"Y-yes it is, actually," she stammered, fiddling with the end of one of her braids.

"Thank you. I'm sure this will be delicious." He kept his eyes trained on hers as he spoke. This time, she didn't turn away, even when a blush rose to her cheeks.

She bit her bottom lip as she bounced idly on her heels. Just as she was about to excuse herself, Isami asked,

"Would you like to have lunch with us?"

He scooted from his seat to make room for one more. Takumi too, encouraged her to join them. Rattled by the sudden invitation, her gaze darted back between the brothers and her friends. Ryoko and Yuuki suppressed their giggles as they gestured for her to sit with him. Megumi found his eyes again.

"I…I would love to."


End file.
